di hari kita bertemu kembali
by altereis
Summary: Setelah lima belas tahun kita berpisah tanpa kabar, kau tiba-tiba mengirimku pesan. Aku seharusnya menolak ajakan itu. /first pov /modern!au


**di hari kita bertemu kembali**

.

(eruri week day 6: reunion)

.

**Summary:** Setelah lima belas tahun kita berpisah tanpa kabar, kau tiba-tiba mengirimku pesan. Aku seharusnya menolak ajakan itu.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic ini. Awal adegan terinspirasi dari sekuel pendek "Ada Apa dengan Cinta'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aneh rasanya bahwa otak manusia dapat mengingat kejadian lima belas tahun silam—di mana aku yakin telah berhasil menghapusnya—hanya dengan satu pesan singkat. Aku menatap layar ponselku yang berkedip. Ada notifikasi _chat_ masuk di aplikasi pengirim pesan instan. Mataku mengernyit kemudian ekspresi berubah kaget.

_[Levi, kau masih ingat padaku? Aku sekarang berada di Los Angeles_. _Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?]_

Nama yang tertera di situ adalah Erwin Smith. Aku melirik _profile picture _yang dipasang. Bukan foto wajah melainkan foto langit berlatarkan matahari terbit. Atau terbenam. Entahlah, peduli amat.

Puluhan ribu orang bermarga Smith di Amerika. Di antara ribuan itu cukup banyak yang bernama Erwin. Baiklah, aku mengakui tadi aku berbohong soal berhasil mengenyahkan kenangan tentang dirimu karena aku bahkan langsung tahu itu kau dari caramu yang lugas menyusun kalimat _chat_. Kau salah menanyakan apa aku masih ingat padamu.

Ponsel masih berada dalam genggaman. Aku menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang harus kuberikan. Sekian lama kau tidak memberi kabar—dan aku pun tidak pernah berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu. Lalu kau datang dengan santai mengetuk pintu hati yang telah berdebu ditinggal terlalu lama. Kau membuatku bimbang harus membuka pintu itu atau tidak.

_Abaikan saja, Levi_. _Abaikan_.

Aku mengetik beberapa kalimat di layar sentuh seperti "Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Pergilah," atau "Kau salah orang," kemudian menghapusnya. Jariku bergerak impulsif mengetik lagi.

_[Di mana?]_

Ini tidak serius, tentu saja. Aku berniat untuk menghapus _chat _itu dan menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, kemudian melanjutkan kehidupanku. Tapi sebaliknya yang kulakukan malah mengirim pesan itu (dengan tidak sengaja).

Terkutuklah semua konspirasi di muka bumi ini.

Di sinilah aku duduk menantimu. Di sebuah tea shop bercat putih di kawasan Woodland Hills. Jangan bilang kalau kau masih ingat kegemaranku akan teh hitam sehingga kau memilih tempat ini.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela. Rintik hujan turun membasahi aspal, mengingatkanku saat kita berpisah. Kau dan aku. Kita dahulu adalah sepasang anak muda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang menjalin hubungan sepanjang masa kuliah hingga kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman. Kau, Erwin Smith, lelaki yang sangat ambisius mengejar karir. Dan aku, Levi Ackerman, yang tak sanggup mengungkapkan keinginan mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Lamunanku buyar. Spontan, aku mengarahkan pandangan. Kau masuk sembari menutup payung dan menaruhnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Seorang pelayan menghampiri. Kalian berbicara sejenak sebelum akhirnya si pelayan menunjuk ke arah tempat dudukku. Begitu menyadari keberadaanku, kau mendekat.

"Maaf terlambat."

Kursi ditarik sedikit ke belakang lalu kau duduk di depanku. Rambut pirangmu disisir rapi menyamping. Mata biru langit menatap lurus. Rahang persegi dan tulang pipi yang kokoh membentuk kontur wajahmu. Kau terlihat lebih tampan dari yang pernah kuingat.

"Tidak masalah."

Pelayan datang membawa daftar menu. Kau melihat-lihat sebentar kemudian memesan cheese cake dan teh krisan. Pelayang mencatat pesanan dan berlalu pergi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Tersenyum. Dilihatnya isi cangkirku yang tinggal separo. "Kau masih suka teh hitam rupanya."

"Ya."

Basa-basi yang membosankan. Suasana canggung sangat terasa walaupun berusaha ditutupi saat kita berdua berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan hingga pesananmu disajikan di atas meja. Kita membicarakan kunjunganmu ke Los Angeles untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kita membicarakan Mike yang paling duluan melepas status lajang di lingkaran teman kuliah dengan menikahi Nanaba dan punya tiga anak. Kita membicarakan Hange yang sukses menjadi saintis dan bergabung dengan AAAS (The American Association for the Advancement of Science). Namun, kita tidak membicarakan apa yang pernah terjadi tentang kita di masa lalu. Seolah kita adalah dua orang asing yang baru berkenalan.

"Dari mana kautahu kontakku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Semenjak kita berpisah, aku melenyapkan semua kontak yang berhubungan denganmu. Menghapus nomor ponselmu dan tidak ada yang pernah menyinggung tentang dirimu di hadapanku. Kisah kita telah sampai di halaman terakhir dan sudah saatnya aku menutup buku. Kupikir begitu.

"Oh itu. Aku melihat namamu di grup alumni universitas jadi—"

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku bertemu? Rindu padaku?"

Aku tidak tahan lagi dan langsung memotong kalimatmu. Pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu aku muntahkan. Dua kata terakhir itu spontanitas saja. Untuk sekejap kau nampak terkesiap bercampur bingung menanggapinya. Setelah beberapa detik komposur kembali ke wajahmu.

"Ya. Kurasa aku merindukanmu."

Aku terdiam.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau _pernah _menjadi bagian yang penting dalam hidupku, Levi. Aku ingin tahu kabarmu."

Banyak orang menggunakan kata lampau tersebut untuk menggambarkan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi (dan mungkin sekarang keadaannya tidak sama lagi). Pernah bersekolah. Pernah makan _mousse _yang rasanya terlalu manis. Pernah terjatuh dari sepeda. Pernah mencintai.

"Sekarang kau telah melihatku dan aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Nada bicaraku terdengar dingin. Aku memang selalu begitu dan sering disalahartikan oleh orang lain. Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum yang dulu memikatku. Efeknya sekarang? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari sesuatu saat kau mengapit kuping cangkir. Ada cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis kananmu. Isi perutku terasa berputar-putar.

Oh. . .

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi.

Cangkirmu kembali diletakan di atas tatakan. Kau tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Kau menciptakan keheningan yang terselip di antara kita sembari menatapku dalam sebelum akhirnya senyum itu kembali terkembang.

"Ya," katamu singkat.

Aku heran kenapa kau sedari tadi kau tidak menyinggung status pernikahanmu. Apa kau sengaja menunggu aku sendiri yang menyadarinya atau kau mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu? Yang mana pun aku tetap akan tetap tahu juga, bukan?

Kau mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam mantel, menekan layar sentuh beberapa kali lalu memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Ini istri dan anakku."

Cahaya terang layar ponsel memperjelas foto yang ditampilkan. Seorang wanita matang berambut hitam panjang sebahu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Hidung agak mancung dan bibirnya kecil. Aku tahu kau bukan gay meski kita pernah beberapa kali bercinta. Kau biseksual sebagaimana kau pernah mengencani seorang gadis sebelum aku.

Di samping wanita itu—err, istrimu—kau menggendong seorang anak perempuan. Mungkin umurnya sekitar empat tahun. Aku ingat dulu pernah bergurau mengatakan bahwa anakmu tidak akan lucu. Aku keliru. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Rambut keemasannya dikepang dua. Rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi gembungnya akan membuat siapapun merasa gemas. Dan mata itu. Ia mewarisi mata indahmu, Erwin.

Aku melihat potret digital itu sekali lagi. Cerminan keluarga bahagia tanpa menyisakan cela orang ketiga.

"Selamat," ucapku. Datar seperti biasanya. Syukurlah aku tidak harus berpura-pura tersenyum karena wajahku memang tidak diciptakan untuk beramah tamah. Aku hanya berusaha agar nada suaraku tidak terdengar menyedihkan. "Kau tidak mengundangku. Curang."

Tawa kecil menyapa telingaku. "Ahaha, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula aku tidak membuat pesta besar. Hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja."

Katanya tadi aku bagian penting dalam hidupmu. Mungkin definisi 'orang terdekat' bagimu itu tidak termasuk mantan, hmm? Ah, sudahlah. Diundang pun aku belum tentu akan datang. Kalau aku di sana, aku mungkin akan membawamu kabur dari pelaminan. Sebaiknya jangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ponsel dimasukan dalam kantung celana. Matamu menyelidik jika ada simbol yang meninggalkan jejak sebuah hubungan pada diriku.

Aku berdecih. "Nah. Lupakan saja. Aku belum berniat menjalani hubungan yang serius."

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untumu. Kau orang baik, Levi."

"Orang baik belum tentu enteng jodoh."

Kau tertawa, lagi. Coba kita lihat nanti, seberapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk melenyapkan dengung suara tawamu yang khas di memoriku. Topik bahasan berhenti sampai di situ. Teh hitam dalam cangkirku telah habis dan _cheese cake-_mu masih tersisa banyak. Tidak lama kemudian kau mengecek jam tangan.

"Dalam beberapa jam ke depan aku harus kembali ke Jerman. Penerbanganku pukul 5 sore. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Levi."

Kau berdiri, aku mengikuti.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Kita bisa pulang bersama kalau satu arah."

"Tidak usah. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Levi."

Aku menyambut uluran tanganmu untuk saling berjabat. Masih adakah kesempatan itu? Mungkin saat kita berjumpa kembali, kau telah beranak lima dan aku masih bergonta-ganti pasangan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," aku mengulang kalimatmu.

Kau melepas genggaman, tanganku terasa hampa. Pelayan membukakan pintu untukmu. Kau mengambil payung dan berlalu menghilang dari jarak pandangku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan dari pertemuan singkat ini. Kita memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu dan memulainya dari awal? Atau kau menetap di Los Angeles dan hidup bersama denganku?

Pada akhirnya hanya aku yang berpikir demikian. Sedangkan kau telah memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri yang jauh dari jangkauanku.

Hujan belum reda. Aku duduk di tempat yang sama. Memesan kopi hitam yang sama. Kursi di depanku kosong. Di hari kita bertemu kembali, kau telah berkeluarga dan foto kita berdua masih tersimpan di dalam laci meja kamar tidurku.

.

.

.

**selesai**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Percobaan menggunakan first pov. Semoga ga ooc berlebihan uwu.

Salahkan tetangga saya yang karaokean lagunya Geisha 'Lumpuhkan Ingatanku' dengan enam biji spiker sampe saya gabisa tidur dan malah kepikiran plot untuk fic ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
